Travel to The Past
by eien-no-starlight
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. It is about SailorStarHealer and she went back into the past and saw her life before she was Star Healer. I'm finally finished! And Please R&R!!
1. Chapter 1 'The Dream'

Chapter 1  
  
The Dream  
  
There was a loud and cruel laugh. Screaming could be heard from all around. Then there was a flash of light...  
  
Healer bolted up from her bed breathing deeply. `What was that dream about?' She thought. `It seemed so familiar.'  
  
Healer looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was 4:25 A.M. `I guess I'll try to get some sleep.' Healer turned on her side to try to sleep.  
  
It seemed like only minutes later sunshine poured through Healer's bedroom window. Healer got out of bed and went to take a shower, forgetting all about the dream she had had.  
  
Moments later Healer came out of the bathroom dressed in a white three quarter sleeve shirt that left the shoulders bare and a short white skirt. Her silver hair was done back in its customary ponytail.  
  
Healer checked herself in the mirror and then went down to breakfast.  
  
Healer found Maker sitting in their very large dining room, reading a book while eating a piece of toast and a bowl of mixed fruit.  
  
Maker heard someone come in. She looked up to see Healer coming toward her.  
  
"Good morning." Maker greeted her.  
  
"Morning." Healer replied. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. I suppose you could have some fruit with me."  
  
"Could you make me eggs instead?" Healer asked, and then added, "Where's Fighter? Is she still sleeping?"  
  
"Yes, she's still sleeping." Maker answered. "And sure I'll make you some eggs. What kind do you want?"  
  
"I want sunny side up!" Fighter yelled as she came running down the stairs. Seconds later she burst through the kitchen door wearing a red half shirt and baggy pants.  
  
"Good Morning, Fighter." Maker said. "Healer do you want the same kind?"  
  
Healer tore her eyes away from Fighters hideous choice in clothes and answered, "Sure I'll take the same king." Then Healer turned to Fighter and asked, "What are you wearing?"  
  
"Clothes." She replied.  
  
"Well were you half asleep when you put those clo-, no wait, those *things* on? Those pants are disgusting!"  
  
"Well *I* like them! I find them very comfy and it you don't like them, well that's just too bad!"  
  
"You know I think we should go shopping today and buy Fighter a brand new wardrobe. With *stylish* clothes. What do you think Maker?" Healer asked still eyeing Fighters pants.  
  
"Healer her pants are fine, I would never wear them, but if its what she likes let her wear them." Maker then turned to the stove, "Your eggs are ready." She said as she put the eggs in a plate and set them on the table. "Eat what you want."  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore, Fighters pants made me lose my appetite." Healer said as she shook her head.  
  
"I'm not hungry either." Fighter said as she glared at Healer.  
  
"You know, you guys act like such two-year-olds!" Maker yelled as she dumped the eggs in the trash. "You guys can make your own breakfast for all I care!" Maker grabbed her book and stomped out of the kitchen.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
"I think she's mad." Fighter said breaking the silence.  
  
"Really? I thought she was happy." Healer said sarcastically.  
  
But Fighter missed her sarcasm and said, "No, She's mad."  
  
Healer groaned and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"What? What'd I say?" Fighter just stood there with a confused look on her face. "I don't get it!"  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Why do we have to set the table?" Healer asked annoyed.  
  
"Because Maker is mad at us. If you would have just eaten the eggs she made this-" Fighter began.  
  
"Hey you didn't eat them either!" Healer cut in.  
  
"I didn't eat them because you made me mad!"  
  
"Well you wore those, those things you call pants!"  
  
"Well I like those *things*!"  
  
Just them Maker came in the kitchen to see what all the noise was.  
  
"You guys are fighting again?" She said as she stepped between them, seeing that they were about to jump each other.  
  
"Yes we are!" The both shouted.  
  
Maker sighed, "C'mon you guys, dinner in ready."  
  
"What are we having?" Fighter asked.  
  
"Umm, well I made hamburgers and hotdogs for you two, but I'm having sushi." Maker told them.  
  
Fighter made a gagging sound, "Eww sushi!" She coughed.  
  
"Well I think sushi is good." Maker calmly said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Well I don't." Fighter said as she sat down in a seat.  
  
"Fine." Maker muttered.  
  
Healer turned to Maker, "Maker, do we have any cav-"  
  
"In the fridge." Maker pointed towards the refrigerator.  
  
"Thanks Healer said as she went to the refrigerator.  
  
Once she got it she plopped down in the seat next to Fighter.  
  
"This is good!" Fighter commented as she reached for another hamburger.  
  
"Mmmhmm!" Healer agreed as she took a drink.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Good night." Maker said as she went upstairs to her room.  
  
Fighter yawned, "Ready for bed?"  
  
"Uh huh." Healer replied sleepily.  
  
They walked upstairs together and parted at the top to go to their rooms.  
  
Healer opened the door to her room and got dressed in a short, silky, silver nightdress and hopped into bed. Minutes later she was asleep.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~* 


	2. Chapter 2 'The Secret Room'

Chapter 2  
  
The Secret Room  
  
Healer was running through a forest away from a bright light. She turned to see what it was, but it was too bright to see it. Just then a huge energy blast shot out from the light and headed straight towards Healer. Healer screamed, but before the attack could hit her a little girl jumped in front of her. Healer watched as the small girl in front of her fell to the ground screaming in pain. Healer bent down to see if the little girl was all right, but just as she did another blast emerged from the light. The little girl stood up and took the blast again. She screamed as she collapsed to the ground once more. Her silver hair was all tangled and messy. The light then moved on with an aurora of satisfaction all around it. Healer bent down and moved the little girls' hair from her face. Healer's eyes went wide; `This little girl looks so familiar.' Healer thought, but a piercing scream broke her thoughts. She looked up to hear a laughing and a woman with silver hair similar to  
the little girl who had jumped in front of Healer. `Must be her mother.' Healer looked down to see the woman holding a small girl who was crying. Then there was a flash of light and screams could be heard from all around...  
  
Healer woke up crying. `It's that dream again, it seems so familiar.' Healer thought with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Fighter walked down the hall to go get a drink of water. She stopped in her tracks and heard something coming from down the hall. It almost sounded like a child was crying. She walked farther down the hall. She stopped at a door as she heard the crying get louder. Fighter turned and saw that the door was to Healers bedroom. Fighter walked through the door and saw Healer siting on her bed crying.  
  
Fighter walked up to Healers bed. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Healer stopped crying and turned to see Fighter sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
Fighter reached up and stroked Healers hair gently. She then put her arms around Healer and pulled her close to her.  
  
Healer buried her face in Fighters arms and started crying again.  
  
Fighter rubbed Healers back and sat with her.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Later that day Healer was wandering around the palace looking for something to do. She came across a strange looking door.  
  
`I've never seen this door before, I wonder what it leads to?' Healer tried hard to remember what the door lead to.  
  
"Well I'll just go in and see." Healer said to herself as she pulled the door open.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey Maker, where's Healer?" Fighter asked as she walked into Makers room.  
  
Maker looked up from her poetry book; "I haven't seen her all day. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I was kind of worried about her because I heard her crying last night, but when I asked her what was wrong, she didn't say anything." Fighter replied.  
  
"Why don't you try looking in her bedroom." Maker suggested.  
  
"I already looked." Fighter said as she shook her head. "I also looked in the kitchen, living room, art room, music room, pool area, all the bathrooms are unoccupied, and I searched all outside, but she's not there either. I even tried Kakyuu's room." Fighter sighed as she sat down on Makers bed.  
  
Maker was starting to look worried now too, "What about that one room?"  
  
"What room?" Fighter asked shocked that she missed a room after searching for almost three hours.  
  
"That one Princess Kakyuu told us not to go in until she got back. The one with the time machine, remember?" Maker asked with her eyes on Fighter.  
  
"I remember, but why would Healer go in that room?" Fighter wondered.  
  
"Well she could have accidentally wandered in there, or maybe she remembered something from the past. Or maybe she's curious to see what her future will be like or maybe she's not in there at all." Maker guessed.  
  
"Well I think your right about the past and future thing. Because last night she woke up crying from a dream she had, so the dream could have been about her past of her future." Fighters eyes went wide, "So maybe she thought if she used the time machine she could see what her future would really be like or she could remember what her past was like."  
  
"But how do we know how far back in the past or how far into the future she will go? And how do we know the machine really works? And how do we know that she's even in that room?" Maker asked.  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out, lets go!" Fighter leaped off of Makers bed and ran down the hall.  
  
"Wait for me!" Maker called after her as she shut her poetry book and took off after her friend.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Healer stepped through the door and found herself in a small room with a machine in the corner of it.  
  
The machine started to make a loud rumbling sound and a flash of light came straight towards Healer.  
  
Healer dug her hand in her pocked and pulled out her Henshin Pin, but the machine was too strong, so she dropped her pin to the ground.  
  
Healer screamed as the weird machine pulled her through a small opening.  
  
The machine then went silent.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
A few minutes later Fighter and Maker found the room.  
  
"Yeah she was in here, the door is open." Fighter whispered as her and Maker walked into the room.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Maker pointed to a small object glinting on the floor near the machine.  
  
"It's her Henshin Pin!" Fighter exclaimed.  
  
Maker walked over to the time machine. The lights inside were blinking. "Oh yeah. This was definitely used."  
  
"How far back did she go?" Fighter looked at Maker as she walked over to the time machine.  
  
Maker looked around the time machine. "It doesn't say, but I don't think Healer wanted to go because why would she drop or leave without her pin? She must have accidentally upset something in the machine and her pin might have fell out of her pocket."  
  
"So now what do we do?" Fighter looked at the pin in her hand. "Do you think she'll be OK?"  
  
"I don't know if she will be OK, but I think we should call Kakyuu and see if she knows how to fix this." Maker turned and left the room to go get a phone.  
  
Fighter followed her, "Good idea." 


	3. Chapter 3 'Remember the Past'

Chapter 3  
  
Remember The Past  
  
Healer landed on a beautiful planet. It was covered in trees. But not just ordinary trees, trees that were silver and light blue. The trees seemed to have a pleasant glow to them. It almost felt like the forest was enchanted. The sky was a beautiful color of lavender and pale blue. In the distance Healer saw a massive building.  
  
`This place feels familiar.' Healer thought as she stared at the building in the distance.  
  
Healer walked on more to get a better view of the mysterious building. For it was the only building on the whole planet.  
  
Healer finally made it out of the forest, but just as she did two kids ran up to her. One was a boy and one was a girl. They both looked about 5 or 6. The boy possibly 7.  
  
"Hey are you new here?" The little girl asked as she stared at Healer.  
  
"Yes I am." Healer replied. She looked around and added, "What exactly is this planet?"  
  
"Oh. Mommy and daddy rule the planet." The girl told her. They are also the King and Queen here."  
  
Healer bent down so she would be in eye level with the small child. "Well do you know the name of this planet?"  
  
Then the little boy spoke up, "What's your name?"  
  
"My name? Well my friends back home call me Healer, but some-"  
  
No way! Healer's the name of our planet!" The little girl exclaimed jumping up and down.  
  
The little boy looked at Healer and then asked, "But some what?  
  
"Huh?" Healer looked at the boy confused.  
  
The little boy rolled his eyes, "You said that your friends at home call you Healer, but some what? You didn't finish."  
  
Oh, I was going to say that some people call me Yaten."  
  
"No way!" The little girl jumped up and down even more. "That's our sisters name! Isn't that neat?"  
  
"Oh." Healer said as she stared at the building again.  
  
"Do you want to meet mommy and daddy?" The little girl asked, breaking through Healers thoughts.  
  
"Umm, sure why not."  
  
Healer turned and left with the exuberant little girl, eager to find out how the building looked inside. The little boy followed along, looking back at Healer every couple of seconds.  
  
"Mommy!" The girl screamed full of excitement as she ran into her mother's arms.  
  
"Hi honey." Said a tall woman with long silver hair. She was wearing a gorgeous gown made of silk. The sleeves were a transparent kind of material. The color of the gown was maroon. She also had bright green eyes.  
  
"Mommy, look we found a new girl! We met her outside! Her friends call her Healer and they also sometimes call her Yaten! Isn't that cool?" The little girl looked up at her mom.  
  
Healer walked up to the woman and extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
The woman shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you too." The woman then looked down behind her dress. "Yaten, honey, I want you to meet someone."  
  
A small pale girl stepped out slowly. She had silver hair, similar to her mother, and electric green eyes.  
  
"Hello." The little girl whispered.  
  
"Hi." Healer bent down and picked the small child up.  
  
"Hey mommy, Healer looks just like Yaten, doesn't she?" The little girl laughed, "That's strange!"  
  
"Strange." The woman said. "She usually never lets anyone hold her, except for me and her father."  
  
"Hi sweetheart!" A voice called from down the hall.  
  
Healer turned around to see whom the voice belonged to. She saw a very tall man with the same silver hair and green eyes as the woman and children.  
  
`That must be the father.' Healer thought.  
  
"Hi honey!" The woman kissed him and turned to Healer, "Healer, this is my husband." She then turned back to her husband, "Honey, this is Healer. She's new here."  
  
"Hello Healer!" The man cheerfully said as he shook her hand.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you." Healer said as she shook his hand back.  
  
Suddenly screams could be heard from the other side of the castle.  
  
"Queen! Queen!" A guard yelled coming towards them. "The castle is under attack!"  
  
"By who?" The queen asked as she put her daughter down.  
  
"We're not sure, but it's really powerful!" The guard explained, "She's already whipped out half the population!"  
  
"Oh no!" The queen husband turned to his wife, "Do you think it could be *her* again?"  
  
"It might be." She said, then she turned to the guard. "Take the children!" She ordered, "And make sure they stay safe!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." The guard took the children's hands.  
  
"No!" Yaten screamed. "I want to go with mommy!" The small girl yanked her hand free and ran to her mother.  
  
The guard looked at the queen unsure of what to do.  
  
"Just take those two." She told him. "Healer, would you mind taking Yaten?"  
  
"No of course not." Healer said as she picked Yaten up. `I wish I could transform into Sailor Star Healer, then I could really help.' Healer thought.  
  
Just then a loud explosion came from down the hall. Three screams could be heard. The screams sounded like a little girl, a little boy, and an older man.  
  
"The children!" The woman turned to run down the hall.  
  
"No! Come this way!" Healer grabbed the woman's arm and ran with her away from the hall with the screams.  
  
"But my kids!" The woman pulled away from Healers grip. "They're in danger!"  
  
"And you will be too if you don't come with me!" Healer shouted as she pulled the woman down the hall again.  
  
They ran until they reached the end of the castle. Healer stopped, "Oh no! It's a dead end!" She exclaimed.  
  
Just then a woman approached them. She pointed to them; "Your time has run out! I swore revenge and now I got it! I killed your pathetic husband, your precious little children, and everyone else that inhabits this pitiful planet! So say good bye, because you're next!" She then laughed a high and cruel laugh.  
  
Healer looked around for a quick escape. She found a long, narrow window. Healer grabbed the queen and ran for the window. When she got there she ran right through it. Glass shattered everywhere as the queen, Healer, and Yaten jumped out of the window.  
  
"You can run but you can hide!" The shrill voice came again. "I will find you!"  
  
Healer, the queen, and Yaten ran into the forest.  
  
"Healer, what do we do now?" The queen looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
"I don't know, but we should be safe here." Healer looked through the trees to make sure the evil woman wasn't coming.  
  
"Mommy I'm scared!" Yaten cried as she climbed up into her mother's arms.  
  
The queen turned to Healer; "You're bleeding, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Its because I smashed through the window before." She explained as she looked through the trees again.  
  
"Healer, I'm sorry that you-"  
  
"Got you!" They all spun around and saw the evil woman standing behind them.  
  
Healer stood in front of the queen and Yaten. "If you want them you'll have to go through me first!" She shouted.  
  
"Fine then. Lets play! Show me what you got!"  
  
Just as Healer looked into the woman's eyes a sharp pain shot through her head. Visions of a little girl played in her mind.  
  
`Oh my gosh!' Healer thought. `This family here is my family in the past! I can't believe I didn't get it before! That machine in the room was a time machine!'  
  
"What's the matter little girl? Too scared to fight?" The evil woman laughed.  
  
"Healer step aside!" The queen shouted as she ran to Healer. "Take Yaten." She said as she handed Yaten to Healer, "You've helped me, now I have to help you."  
  
"No!" Healer cried as she took Yaten. "I don't want you to die again!"  
  
"What?" The queen's eyes went wide with shock. "What...What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm from the future! I'm her in the future!" Healer explained as she nodded towards Yaten. "And you die in the future!" Healer yelled with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Stop wasting time!" The evil woman put here hands in the air and shot a huge blast toward the queen, Healer, and Yaten.  
  
"No!" Healer cried as the attack smashed into her mother.  
  
Soon you could here screams from all around and a blast of light...  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Healer woke up hours later. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. She saw a woman lying on the ground near here. "Oh no! It wasn't a dream." Healer said to herself as she started crying. "Wait! I survived when I was younger." Healer remembered. Healer looked over and there was the little girl lying next to her crying.  
  
"Hey." Healer said shaking the girl gently. "Are you O.K.?"  
  
Yaten cried, "Mommy and Daddy and my sister and my brother are gone! They're all dead!"  
  
Healer took Yaten into her arms and cried with the little girl. "It will be O.K. everything will work out fine. You'll see.  
  
All was quiet on the planet except for Healer's and Yaten's lonely crying.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~* 


	4. Chapter 4 'The Time Machine'

Chapter 4  
  
The Time Machine  
  
"So how long has Healer been gone?" Kakyuu asked as she stood near the time machine with Maker and Fighter.  
  
Maker had called Kakyuu a while before and told her that Healer got trapped in the time machine, but they don't know if she went to the past or the future. After Kakyuu heard that she came over right away.  
  
"Probably about two hours." Maker told her.  
  
"Don't you think she should be back by now?" Fighter asked as she turned Healers henshin pin in her hand.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not sure what the time limit is for this machine. I don't know even know if the time machine has a limit." Kakyuu said as she watched Fighter turn Healer's pin in her hand. "I'm sure she'll be okay, Fighter." Kakyuu gently put her hands on Fighters shoulder.  
  
I hope so." Fighter said sadly.  
  
Maker watched her princess and Fighter sadly. `Gosh there really hurt by this. Hmm, which makes me wonder where is Healer? And will we ever get her back?'  
  
"Kakyuu, do you know how to bring Healer back?" Maker asked.  
  
"I don't know how because I didn't make the machine." Kakyuu replied.  
  
Fighter looked up shocked. "I thought you made the machine! If you didn't hen who did? And why did they make it? Did they purposely want to send Healer to the past or future? Are they trying to kill her? Is she already dead?"  
  
Kakyuu put her hand up to silence Fighter. "No, Fighter, I did not make the machine. One of the royal guards made it. He made it because he thought that in the future it would be useful. Why he thought that I don't know. No, I don't think he wanted to send Healer to the past, future, or wherever she is. Healer just happened to wander into the room and find it. No, I don't think he wanted to kill Healer and I doubt she's dead."  
  
"Okay I get that, but usually on time machines it's your decision to go or where to go. Maker doesn't think Healer wanted to go, but why is she gone? Maker thinks she upset something in the machine. On the other hand if she wanted to go why didn't she leave a note! I don't get it! This is so confusing!" Fighter screamed as she started to cry.  
  
Don't worry Fighter, I'm sure Healers fine." Maker said soothingly as she hugged Fighter. Maker looked up at Kakyuu and asked, "What guard suggested to make the machine?"  
  
Kakyuu thought for a moment. Then she answered. "You know that guard that usually stands down this hall?"  
  
Fighter and Maker nodded.  
  
"Well," Kakyuu continued, "It was his idea. Because I never use this old room he figured, `Why not put a time machine in it?' The reason I told you guys not to go in this room was because the machine wasn't finished."  
  
"What's the guards name again?" Maker asked.  
  
"Keikan." Kakyuu told her.  
  
"Hey." Fighter said.  
  
"Oh, okay that's what I thought. Do you know where he is? Maybe he can help us." Maker suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Kakyuu exclaimed.  
  
"Hey." Fighter said louder.  
  
"I'll go get him." Maker got up and turned to go, but stopped when she heard Fighter scream.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Maker turned to Fighter, "What?"  
  
"I was just thinking, Kakyuu said that the time machine wasn't done, so maybe that's why Healer got sucked up in it. But if the time machine isn't finished how are we supposed to get her back?" Fighter asked.  
  
"Well, we could get Keikan to finish it, but that might be risky considering Healer is still trapped somewhere." Kakyuu said as she thought.  
  
"Hey, let me go get him anyway." Maker turned and left to go find Keikan. Seconds later Maker returned with him.  
  
Keikan bowed to Princess Kakyuu as he walked in. "Yes, princess?"  
  
Kakyuu motioned for him to raise. "We need your help Keikan. Healer accidentally wandered into this room and caused a disturbance in the time machine. The time machine then sucked Healer in and brought her to the past, future, or wherever else this machine can take someone. So, since you built it, we were wondering if you know how to bring her back. Do you know how?"  
  
"Yes. Princess, but it might take a while because you see the machine isn't done, so I have to finish the machine, which might take a couple of hours. Then I have to find out where Healer-sama is so I can bring her back. This is very risky, you know that, right?" The guard looked at the princess.  
  
Kakyuu nodded.  
  
"One mistake and Healer-sama could be trapped there forever. Do you still want to do this?" Keikan asked.  
  
Kakyuu nodded again. "We have to take our chances."  
  
"Okay then let's get to it!"  
  
Fighter, Maker, and Kakyuu watched as Keikan began to work.  
  
`Just hang on Healer.' Fighter said to herself. `Well get you home soon.' Fighter looked on as she held Healers pin tighter.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~* 


	5. Chapter 5 'Bringing Healer Back'

Chapter 5  
  
Bringing Healer Back  
  
"Yaten? Yaten?" Healer shook the little girl next to her. They had fallen asleep while crying.  
  
Yaten yawned, "What?" She asked.  
  
"Why don't we see if anybody else survived the blast." Healer got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Okay." Yaten said as she got up too. "Where do we start?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know. I'm still kind of new here." Healer reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot." Yaten scanned the area for a while. Finally she suggested, "Why don't we check by the palace?"  
  
"Okay, that's a good idea. Come on, let's go." Healer said as she started walking.  
  
Okay, but I don't think anyone survived because it blew up and if anybody was in it they are probably covered under rocks and stuff like that." Yaten said.  
  
Healer thought for a moment. Then said, "Well if we survived the blast maybe somebody else did." Healer then took Yaten's hand and they both walked toward the castle.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
It had been already about an hour and the time machine still wasn't finished.  
  
"Can't you work any faster!" Fighter yelled at the guard as she paced the room.  
  
"S-sorry, Fighter-sama, I...I will try to work faster." Keikan stuttered as he tried to work faster, but not mess up. If he made one mistake Fighter might blow his head off.  
  
Kakyuu put her hand on Fighter's arm, "Be patient Fighter. Keikan is working as hard and fast he can."  
  
"Well, I'm sure snails could work faster then him!" Fighter growled.  
  
"If he works any faster he might make a mistake and we could lose Healer. So would you like him to work slow so Healer can come home safely, or for him to work fast and risk losing Healer?" Kakyuu stood next to Fighter waiting for her answer, but Fighter simply stood still and stared at the time machine.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Healer and Yaten stood outside of the fallen castle. It looked so fragile, almost like if a leaf fell on it the rest of the castle would come tumbling down.  
  
Yaten grabbed onto Healer's leg. "It looks so scary!"  
  
"Uh, huh." Healer agreed. "But, we better put away our fear if we want to find out if anyone survived."  
  
Healer and Yaten walked into the remains of the castle. They stepped over large pieces of rubble and under halfway fallen pillars. The walls were all covered in dust.  
  
"I never noticed how much dust was in here." Yaten coughed.  
  
"Well, at least there are no spiders." Healer said as she jumped over a large stone.  
  
Healer and Yaten walked farther on. They stopped at the end of a hallway, or what used to be a hallway, because they heard a faint sound coming from underneath them. Healer tapped on a rock and heard the same tap back.  
  
I think there's something under here. Help me move this stone." Healer motioned Yaten to help her.  
  
They started moving different stones, but just as they moved the very last stone something scurried out from underneath it.  
  
"Eww! A rat!" Healer screamed.  
  
"Wait look Healer there's something else." Yaten pointed under the rocks in a hole.  
  
Healer and Yaten moved some of rocks to make the hole a little bigger.  
  
"I can't squeeze in that hole, but you can. Why don't you go in and check it out." Healer suggested.  
  
"Okay, but don't leave me here alone. Promise me you won't leave me here alone." Yaten asked her, shaking a bit.  
  
Healer gave her a hug. "No, I won't leave you alone, I promise." Healer then gave her a little nudge near the hole.  
  
"Okay, here I go." Yaten said as she lowered herself into the hole. `Eww!' Yaten thought. `There's so much dust under here!'  
  
As Yaten walked on farther she saw an object in the distance. She walked a little closer, trying to make her way around in the dark. She bumped into a wall once or twice. Then she tripped over a pile of rocks and scraped her knee. Finally she reached the object and picked it up. It was really immense. She turned it around in her hands and saw two eyes staring at her. It was the head of one of the guards! Yaten screamed as she ran back the way she had come, bumping into walls and falling over rocks.  
  
When Yaten finally reached the opening she screamed, "Help me up! Healer, help me up!"  
  
Healer got down on her knees and pulled the shaking little girl out of the hole. "What happened? What's wrong? What did you see?" She asked.  
  
Yaten grabbed Healers hand and started running with her. "I saw a really scary face!" She exclaimed as she ran with Healer away from the castle.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Yes! It's finished! I finished the machine!" Keikan shouted excitedly.  
  
"Where's Healer?" Fighter demanded.  
  
"I still have to find her, but come and see!" Keikan exclaimed still excited.  
  
Kakyuu, Fighter, and Maker set aside their teacups and followed Keikan into the room.  
  
"Look, I'll show you how it works. Okay, see now I press this button," Keikan explained as her pressed a green button. "When the lights flash it means it's in use. Now to find out who is using it I press the yellow button twice. If you look in the screen that I built in it, you will see an image of Healer and all her status. You are all in here. I programmed it to recognize you. Got it so far?"  
  
Kakyuu, Maker, and Fighter nodded that they understood.  
  
"Okay, good. Now," He said continuing, "if I press the red button it will tell us where went. Okay, it says she went to the past. It says she went back eleven years. Wow! That's a lot!" Keikan stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Okay, you explained the stupid machine, but how do we get Healer back?" Fighter asked, slightly glaring at him.  
  
"All you do to get her back is press the return button and stand back." Keikan pressed the button and jumped away from the machine. A huge white light surrounded the figure and a blurry figure appeared.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Healer and Yaten stopped running to catch their breath.  
  
"It was so scary Healer! It was covered in blood and his eyes were open! It was scary!" Yaten exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure it was." Healer said holding the little girl.  
  
Just then a bright light surrounded Healer.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
The light near the time machine grew bigger and brighter.  
  
"That's good news." Keikan observed.  
  
"What does it mean?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"It means that the machine has located Healer and is bringing her back as we speak." Keikan replied.  
  
Kakyuu nodded and kept her eyes fixed on the blurry image in front of the time machine.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Healer, why are you glowing?" Yaten asked Healer curiously.  
  
"I don't know, but I feel strange. Like I'm only half here." Healer said. Then she put her hands up to her head. "I'm also getting dizzy!"  
  
"Healer, are you going to be OK?" Yaten asked.  
  
Just as Yaten had asked that Healers body started disappearing.  
  
"No, Healer, don't leave me! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Yaten cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Yaten." Healer whispered as she faded away. Seconds later her body was gone.  
  
"No!" Yaten screamed. "Don't leave me!"  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~* 


	6. Chapter 6 'Healer Returns'

Chapter 6  
  
Healer Returns  
  
The light near the time machine grew brighter and brighter, until the whole room was filled with light. The time machine then made a loud screeching noise. Fighter, Maker, Kakyuu, and Keikan all heard something drop to the ground. When the light finally cleared away they saw Healer sitting on the floor looking really confused.  
  
"Healer your OK!" Fighter exclaimed as she ran to Healer and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Get off me Fighter!" Healer said as she pushed Fighter off of her.  
  
Fighter looked slightly upset, but quickly covered it up buy stomping out of the room while yelling; "I don't know why I waste my time worrying about you!"  
  
Healer stood up and turned to Kakyuu, Maker, and Keikan, "Who made this?" She asked pointing to the machine.  
  
Keikan stepped forward and bowed to Healer. "I did Healer-sama." He said as steady as he could.  
  
"Why?" Healer demanded.  
  
"I thought it would be useful in the future." He replied.  
  
"Get up!" She growled at him.  
  
Keikan quickly got up and backed away a little. `She's just as bad as Fighter!' Thought Keikan.  
  
"Why did you think it would be useful?" Healer asked him.  
  
"Well, I thought that sometimes some people in the castle, mainly Princess Kakyuu, Fighter-sama, Maker-sama, and you, would like to see your past or future. It works pretty well, doesn't it?" Keikan asked.  
  
"No." Healer replied.  
  
Keikan was shocked! "Why?"  
  
"Because you can't change your past." Healer said quietly as she walked out of the room.  
  
Kakyuu, Keikan, and Maker watched Healer walk out.  
  
"I wonder what she saw?" Wondered Maker aloud.  
  
All Kakyuu and Keikan did was not and wonder too.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Healer opened the door to her bedroom. `Finally bed time.' She thought.  
  
Healer shut the door and turned on her light. She looked toward her bed and saw someone lying in it beneath the covers. She also heard some sniffling sounds. Healer walked closer to the bed and pulled off the covers.  
  
"Fighter!" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Fighter leaped out of the bed. `Oh, no! What do I do now?' she thought. "Umm, I wanted to see if your bed was softer than mine!" She said quickly.  
  
Healer raised an eyebrow, "Then why were you crying?"  
  
"I was crying because your bed is softer than mine." Fighter lied.  
  
"Okay." Healer said, not convinced. "Well, now that you saw whose bed was softer you can get out."  
  
Fighter fixed Healers bed and walked to the door, "Sorry." She muttered.  
  
"Hey, Fighter, are you OK?" Healer asked.  
  
Fighter tried to smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then she walked out the door.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Later that night Healer crept over to Fighters room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Came Fighters voice.  
  
Healer walked in the room and shut the door. Then she walked over to Fighter, where she sat at her desk.  
  
"What are you doing?" Healer asked her as she looked over Fighter's shoulder.  
  
"I was attempting to draw." She answered. "But I didn't have much luck." Fighter tossed the paper in the trash.  
  
Healer sat down on a seat next to Fighter, "What were you drawing?"  
  
"Something stupid." Fighter replied.  
  
"Oh. Did you draw yourself as Seiya or Fighter?" Healer said as she rocked on her chair.  
  
"Very funny." Fighter said glaring at her. "I was actually trying to draw you."  
  
"Hey I was only joking!" Healer said as she punched Fighter in the arm lightly. "And if it was just `something stupid' it wouldn't be me."  
  
"Yeah I was joking too." Fighter said as she got up and walked over to the window.  
  
"What's wrong?" Healer asked. "Why were you really in my room?"  
  
"I told you, I wanted to see whose bed was softer." Fighter replied.  
  
"And you cried about it?" Healer questioned.  
  
"I was upset!" Fighter pouted.  
  
Healer rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Right." Healer took her chair over by the window and put it next to Fighter. "Now tell me the real reason."  
  
Fighter looked at Healer for a while. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I just want to know! And I'm not leaving until you tell me!"  
  
Fighter sighed. "Fine I'll tell you. But only so you will get out!"  
  
Healer tossed her hair. "Okay. I'm listening."  
  
"Well, when you left I got a little worried." Fighter said as she looked out the window. "I didn't know where you went. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. I didn't know if you were ever coming back. And I guess I sort of missed you."  
  
Healer was shocked. "*You* missed *me*?"  
  
"Yeah." Fighter admitted. "Where did you go anyway?"  
  
"Well," Healer started, "I went to the past and saw my family, only I didn't realize it was them until to late. I saw my brother and sister. I saw me younger. I saw my family die."  
  
Fighter gasped. "Oh Healer! I'm so sorry! You don't have to continue if you don't want to!"  
  
Healer shook her head. "No, let my continue. It's better if I just get it out and over with. Then I walked around with myself, sort of. But it was a younger me. She went by the name of Yaten. We searched for survivors, but didn't find any. Then I was glowing and I disappeared. I heard Yaten scream. After that I landed back here."  
  
"That's terrible!" I'm just glad your OK." Fighter leaned in on Healer and hugged her tightly.  
  
Thanks Fighter." Healer said as she hugged her back.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Wow, that's surprising! They got through that whole conversation without starting a fist fight!" Maker observed as she and Kakyuu peered through Fighters door.  
  
"You think they will finally get along?" Kakyuu wondered. Maker and Kakyuu looked at each other.  
  
"Probably not!" That both said in unison as they walked off talking about Fighter and Healer.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
The End 


End file.
